河畔地帶
thumb|180px|河畔地帶任務攻略 Description The originates from the farthest south of the . The River flows west into the , then turns decidedly south at the . Its swift currents and shallow inlets would make it an ideal trading river but for the fact that there are few settlements on its backs. NPCs * * ( ) * * in are Level 15 ** (Brawler) ** (Cultist) ** (Enchanter) ** (Archer) ** (Mage) ** (Fighter) ** (Healer) Exits * Mission Objectives Steal the . * Avoid detection on your way to the temple. * Talk to to get the scepter. * Escape to the bridge to the northeast. * BONUS Take out the Watchman at each tower, so can get the weapons through. Primary You can complete this mission and kill almost no . Simply keep hugging the left wall; with a compact group and correct timing (waiting where necessary), the White Mantle will not see you. At each tower, hug the left and you should be past (and through the gate where appropriate) before the White Mantle spread out and block the path. Since the White Mantle are in large groups, this can be a much easier way through the mission. The red path shown on the map is the shortest, but there are many others. After collecting the scepter at point A on the map, pass through the gate and again keep hugging the left wall. Eventually, you get to a pair of towers surrounded by loads of White Mantle. Look carefully and you will see a boss and a narrow bridge between the towers (B on the map). Pass quickly through the White Mantle, kill the boss, and pass along the bridge to complete the mission. Tip: If you are rushing between those two towers to the boss, make sure the boss is not blocking the path through to the bridge. If he is, fall back ( ing him from where he is) and rush again. Bonus Kill all the s (9 of them)—one up in each tower. This involves killing nearly all the White Mantle surrounding them, as well as the s standing next to the Guards up in the tower. Despite the seemingly contradicting goals, this bonus and the first goal in the primary objective are both possible. You can wipe out all the White Mantle on the map and then talk to Dinas, and you will not have violated the avoid detection goal. In general, each tower has two s or on the ground guarding it and two archers on top (the Watchtower Guard and a Seeker). However, as you approach each , the guard will call all surrounding groups; this will bring in 3-4 groups of 2-3 White Mantle. They will then spread out searching the area. Then, if nothing happens, each group will go away. There are a few ways to deal with these groups: *Take them out few-by-few after they scatter. *Wait till the guard sounds the all-clear and then hunt each group separately, away from the tower. At the first watchtower, you'll see some guards having a short conversation (first X on the map). After a while, all of them will spread out in small groups around the tower. Make sure to have decent ranged attacks, as the Watchtower Guards have . After you kill them, this will open the bonus; talk to Saidra (Z on the map), and she'll give you the bonus objective. The gate will open next to her, revealing a tower that is otherwise unreachable. Use the same tactics on this tower and all the rest in the mission (towers are marked with X on the map). Tip: Try to pull very carefully—about 3 at a time—otherwise you will be overpowered. It may be worth working to the port, and then back to the Scepter, since that way you only need one survivor to complete the mission itself for you, in case of a wipe. Tip: The White Mantle up in the Tower can in fact be attacked with melee weapons. You have to walk up as close to the front gate of the tower as possible. From here, you also have a chance to recover items dropped on top of the tower. This doesn't always work, though. Tip: Try to do the bonus first if you plan on doing both bonus and primary mission. The reason is that should disaster fall and you be unable to resurrect some of your party, you can then go back and speak to Dinas. The cut scene will resurrect your fallen members. Skill Capture * from (not available before ). * from (not available before ). * from (not available before ). * from (not available before ). * from (not available before ). * from (not available before ). Other Bosses * * * * * * * Additional Notes The players will be in at the completion of this mission. Category:科瑞塔